danieltigerneighborhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050/Just Something a Fan Plans to Do
Okay so I'm not that big of a fan of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood but I do like Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood none-the-less and I've written a couple of fanfics and did some fanart of Daniel Tiger and of Prince Wednesday. That's what this blog is about, fan-related ideas and fan-work plans. One thing I really would like to do is add characters to three of the DTN families. One thing I would like to do is give Miss Elaina a little brother, and maybe name him Stanley, almost after his father Music Man Stan. I wonder what their last names are, will we ever find out? Maybe, maybe not. But is that okay, tuts? I would also like to give Katerina Kittycat a little brother as well, meow meow. However, how will I do that if her mother, Henrietta Pussycat is single? Well is she really single or is she mairred and her husband is gone somewhere (it's not uncommon for one parent to be away for a long time even working in another country, my stepfather worked a job where he'd be away from home for a long time.) Or maybe Henrietta is divorced or widowed. If she's divorced, maybe I can get her and her exhusband back together, that's one thing I can do. But if they don't want to be back together, or if Katerina's father is dead, (if so, I'm sorry for the loss) I could give her a new stepfather and Henrietta a new husband and then Katerina can have a little half-brother. Or if Katerina's father is still alive and remairried, Katerina could have a little brother by her father and his new wife (kind of like what happened with Jeremy Webert from Street Football/ Foot 2 Rue http://street-football.wikia.com/wiki/Street_Football_Wikia and http://fr.foot-2-rue.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Foot2rue (note, the latter website is NOT in English). Okay maybe that's not such a good idea, I think I'll either go with having Katerina's biological father, even if I have to make him up, go back to them, or have Henrieta remarry. I don't know what I'd name Katerina's little brother yet, or Katerina's father or stepfather. Seeing how Katerina and her mother have different last names, I wonder what Katerina's father's last name was, meow meow, Mr. Kittycat or Mr. Pussycat. Switching families, I would also give Princes Tuesday and Wednesday a little sister, and King Friday and Queen Sarah Saturday a daughter. Now what to name her? I come up with these ideas because Daniel Tiger was given a little sister, but why should he be the only one with a sibling, albiet Prince Wednesday has an older brother but I wanted to give him someone Margaret's age, and gender so that Margaret and Princess, whomever, no name decided, could be play-mates. I think that would be a royal idea! As for O the Owl, he'll remain an only child, hoo hoo. I know I could give him a younger brother or sister but I've decided he'll stay an only child. Besides I don't know where his parents are and if he still has them. But what I was thinking for O the Owl, giving O a full name, well a fuller name than just O, like Obediah Owl. Or Obedia Alexander Owl. Maybe that could be his real name and O is just his nickname. I could also name him Orson, Orville, Ohio, Orion, or Otis, although he doesn't look like an Otis to me, but that doesn't mean he cannot be named that. "Otis Owl," how does that sound. But I think I'll go with "Obediah," hoo hoo. And O learns of his real name sometime later in his life, or I could make him learn it at his current age. I was also thinking of naming his Uncle X "Xavier." And he too has the same middlename as O, Xavier Alexander Owl. Well maybe that won't work, although he could also be nicknamed "Alexavier," (a name I thought of and I don't know if I made up or it's been done). Maybe Xavier Aloysius Owl sounds better. Or what other names start with X? I only know Xavier but I can Google it, but I like the idea of X being named "Xavier." So how about it? Margaret Tiger, Katerina's little brother, Miss Elaina's little brother Stanley, and Prince's Tuesday and Wednesday's little sister, this way Margaret isn't all alone. Now I just have to come up with designs for such characters and names for two of them, and Katerina's father or stepfather. These characters don't exist yet but hopefully eventually they will, these are my OC characters for DTN and these are for my fanfiction (including fanart) so that no one thinks I'm crazy or just making up false characters, which they are but for fictional causes. I would also like to do, and see, fanart of Daniel Tiger and his friends older, like as teenagers. 6 years older, 12 years older, or as adults. And create a few more OCs. I already created one, her name is Miss Honeywell (she's Daniel Tiger's Kindergarten teacher and like Teacher Harriet, she's black but no relation to Teacher Harriet (but I could change that and make her her sister or more likely her cousin, maybe.)) She appears in a fanfic I wrote "Daniel Tiger's Fire Drill," which can be found on Fanfiction.net Would also like to include more OC human characters and more anthropormorphic animal OC characters, including some rabbit characters since rabbits are my favorite animals. And I am planning at least one more DTN fanfic story. In this one, Daniel and Wednesday have a sleepover but things don't go well and they get mad at each other and have a argument and their friendship is broken. But in the end they make up and become friends again. I might also try and do a DTN/Arthur crossover fanfic story since Fred Rogers, the reason for Daniel Tiger's existence, or at least one of them, guest starred on Arthur http://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/Arthur_Meets_Mister_Rogers and Arthur, or at least a puppet of Arthur, appeared in Mister Roger's Neighborhood, the series (I haven't seen the episode yet, I've only seen screencaps) http://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mister_Rogers_with_an_Arthur_puppet.jpg http://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/Fred_Rogers_(guest_star) Check Google Images for more. Somebody else already did a crossover fanfic of Arthur and DTN so I won't be the first to do it. Until then, this picture I just threw together will have to do, although there's also this: http://cptv.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Arthur-When-Something-Scary-Happens.png There should also be fan art of Arthur and Daniel Tiger together, whether by me or by someone else. And if there was a crossover episode of this on one of or both shows, how would that happen? But it would be a "wonderful kind of day in the neighborhood" if this happened! And I've already decided on a pairing, I plan to pair Miss Elaina with Prince Wednesday (Prince Wednesday X Miss Elaina) but not until they're older of course, and they'll get married, and King Friday, if he's still alive, will perform the marriage ceremony. This is just my personal idea, although I'm almost sure I'm not the only one who has this idea, the whole Prince-WednesdayXMiss-Elaina idea. I don't know who I'd pair Daniel, Katerina, and O with though. Should I pair Daniel and Katerina together or O and Katerina together, or make up new characters? Only I can answer that question for myself unless the makers of Daniel Tiger come up with such characters, and characters I listed earlier. Well, even if they do, I might stick to my OC characters. Now don't get too excited, these are just ideas right now, I don't know for sure if these ideas are going to become reality and take place. Right now this is in "Considering Stage." But some things are already decided on, other things still need planning. These are not intended to be real actual DTN characters or events, this is just for my fanfiction, although I wouldn't mind these things really happening on DTN. How do you like my ideas so far? And what are your ideas if you have any. Until then, please enjoy these fanart pictures I have available of Daniel Tiger and Prince Wednesday This is my very first drawing ever of Daniel Tiger, and my first attempt at drawing Daniel. I wasn't very happy with this drawing I did of Daniel Tiger, so I erased this and tried again as you will see in the next picture. This is my "try-again" picture. It's the same picture as before but I made some modifications and this is the final design. It's still not perfect and could have been better but this is what I decided to go with. This is the color version of the previous picture, that I decided I was satisfied with, or just about at least. I need more practice. Drawing Daniel Tiger is so not easy, especially if you want to try to make him the Angelina Santomero way. Same with the other characters. I could draw my own style but I like making my drawings of characters in the style of their actual designers. These can also be found on Deviant Art. And I do plan to draw the other chracters, including Miss Elaina, Katerina, and O. Should also try drawing the other chraracters. I also plan to dress Daniel Tiger in a pair of blue jeans. I mean he doesn't need pants but I'd like my Daniel Tiger to wear them. Those are my ideas and plans for future Daniel Tiger fanfiction. It is not promised this will be done but I just thought I'd share this. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts